


Show em the ropes

by johanirae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: John Marston is a total disaster at romance and Abigail wants to quit being his wingman





	Show em the ropes




End file.
